oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Make-over mage
The Make-over Mage (also spelt Makeover Mage in the game, real name Pete or Peta) is a non-player character (NPC) located in the house outside the south-west corner of Falador and north of the Crafting Guild. The manual describes him/her as "one of the strangest characters you might encounter"[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2553 Makeover guide, RuneScape manual], probably because he/she changes gender every ten minutes or so. The Makeover Mage plays a small role in two quests, namely Recruitment Drive and Land of the Goblins.'' SUCK ON MY STEEL LONGSWORD, OH MY SHT OH NO U DIDNT YE I DID, SO WUT TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ' For 3,000 coins or the makeover voucher, he/she allows players to change their appearance. The options he/she gives is to change their skin colour or their gender. By default, the options are set to the current gender and skin colour of player's character. Note however, that characters switching to male will always be clean shaven after the change (no beards or moustaches). Players can click on a colour or gender to change it, paying a flat fee of 3,000 coins for all the changes they make. and skin colour.]] Players should not be alarmed when the mage expresses astonishment that they're still human. The Makeover Mage also sells Yin yang amulets. They are non-tradeable and offer no bonuses, but can be bought for 100 coins. There are sheep just outside his/her house for shearing (players can spin the wool into a ball of wool at the Crafting Guild). There is also a useless frog in his/her house. In issue 5 of Postbag from the Hedge (dated 28 March 2006), a player wrote to the Make-over Mage to ask what his/her name is. He/she replied with: "My name is Pete, or Peta, depending on my mood."[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/view.ws?guid=postbag5 Postbag from the Hedge, issue 5, ''RuneScape news archive] The Makeover Mage used to give players the option to change their haircuts and clothes in RuneScape Classic, but these functions have now transferred to other NPCs. For haircuts, see the Hairdresser in Falador. To change clothes, see Thessalia in Varrock. After completing The Fremennik Trials, members can change shoes at the clothing shop in Rellekka. Trivia *Due to the gender changing serivce, many females in-game are, in reality, males. Such people can be identified by their default clothing. This is most noticeable in the Dungoneering Castle where players must have nothing equipped upon entering the dungeon. *A glitch could be performed here that rendered the player partially invisible, but it has been fixed. *When the mage turns into a man, he exclaims 'Aha!', and when turning into a woman, she exclaims 'Ooh!'. *An unfixed glitch has arose that when having the "long swept fringe" hairstyle and wearing a black cavalier, your hair will be exposed while talking to the Makeover Mage. * Even though the Make-over Mage has the ability to change your skin colour and gender, it only changes his/her own gender, not its skin colour. * When wearing the frog prince clothing from the "frog prince" random event, your clothes will change when you get a makeover. For example, if you are a male and are wearing the prince tunic top and bottom, when you get a makeover and turn into a female your prince tunic will change into a princess blouse. Previously you would simply be denied service until you took off the clothes. *Similar to above, the clothes the player wear would change according to the alignment of item respectively. For example wearing smithing top while changing gender, would result in smithing top again, with opposite gender associated. *There is a small chance for player to get a bald head after the process. This is called "Bald glitch" and has not been fixed. * The Make-over Mage, Sabreen, and the Oracle are the only NPC's in Runescape that have ever changed their genders. *The mage could be a follower of Guthix, as the yin yang symbol represents balance and Taverley, a mainly Guthixian town, is nearby. *On 25 August 2010, coinciding with an appearance update, four new skin colours were added to the mage's repetoir, allowing players to play as characters with even paler or darker skin tones. *The makeover mage probably has considerable hunter abilities, since he/she caught an imp. References Category:Non-player characters Category:Quest NPCs Category:Makeovers Category:Protagonists Category:Wizard